Train On A Track
by IntoxicatedxLove
Summary: KaiMariam. Kai and Mariam meet in the park. Can Kai, fight his feeling's? Or can he learn that Love is stronger than anything... Please Read And Review! Chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter One: Train On A Track

Hey all!  
  
This is Thedigimonbabe, I changed my name. I dunno why...  
  
Anywayz this is my first Kai/Miriam, it's currently a one-shot songfic but if you like it (which I hope you do) I will make it into a longer fic.  
  
Please R&R and if you don't like it I don't care!!!  
  
If you have any constructive criticism please tell me because it'll help me improve my fics.  
  
This is set in V-force when the saint shields are fixed on trying to steal the bladebreakers bit-beasts and seal them into the rock...  
  
Well Enjoy! - ~*~Chelsea~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a beautiful summer day in Japan, Mariam of the saint shields was walking on the pavement on her way to Tyson's Dojo where she was asked, ok more like ordered to go by Ozuma, to spy on the bladebreakers. The beautiful seant of the flowers surrounded her as she made her way through the bushes, being very careful not to be seen or heard, she could hear the cries of the bladebreakers launching their blades onto the ground. Tyson and Max were having a beybattle with Hilary as the referee, Ray was over by Kenny looking at the stats Dizzi gave out and Kai was on his own away from the group launching dranzer She was meant to be concentrating on capturing their bit-beasts but her mind and eyes where on something else. Someone Else...  
  
[I wonder  
  
if he knows I've been watching him  
  
and i wonder  
  
if he knows i can feel him  
  
and i wonder  
  
in my dreams when I'm sleeping, and I'm keeping him close to me  
  
I'm thinking  
  
he's the thunder, I'm the lightning  
  
and I'm thinking  
  
maybe we can come together  
  
and I'm thinking  
  
we can bring the rain with a lovely breeze with such harmony]  
  
Kai, Every time she heard his name it sent shivers down her spine. She didn't know why she had fallen for this bladebreaker considering he was always so cold towards everyone but she seemed to think beyond his cold exterior there was a sweet, sensitive young blader and the girl was determined to see it. She knew nothing would come of this 'crush' because as Ozuma so kindly kept reminding her, 'Love is for the weak.' And 'We have been sent here by the elders to complete our mission of sealing the four bit-beasts, not to have silly little crushes.' But she knew she couldn't stop feeling this way just like that...  
  
[like a train on a track like spokes inside a wheel  
  
involuntary motion like rolling down hill  
  
and there's no way to stop it  
  
it's a natural thing like sunrise and dusk  
  
snowflakes, waterfalls same thing like us  
  
and there's no way to stop it  
  
once you fall in love]  
  
Mariam had imagined how good her life would be if she was with her one true love, her soulmate, someone who wouldn't tell her what to do all the time but would respect her, not having to worrying about sealing the four bit- beasts all the time, not being nagged to do this or that by anyone. She could imagine where they would live an amazing cottage with Ivy creeping up the sides, surrounded by a field of many different flowers, daffodil's, roses, daisies, lilies, tulips. the many different smells of the flowers as they gently touched her skin...  
  
ïI'm glowing  
  
and overflow of happy laughter  
  
I'm growing  
  
closer to you more than ever  
  
I'm blowing  
  
daffodils and kisses, baby breaths, and roses gently  
  
touching noses  
  
I'm sailing  
  
without a destination  
  
I'm sailing  
  
explore uncharted places  
  
I'm exhaling  
  
no more lonely seasons, I'm underwater breathing  
  
drowning in the sea of love  
  
like a train on a track like spokes inside a wheel  
  
involuntary motion like rolling down hill  
  
and there's no way to stop it  
  
it's a natural thing like sunrise and dusk  
  
snowflakes, waterfalls same thing like us  
  
and there's no way to stop it  
  
once you fall in love]  
  
Kai heard something shuffling in the bushes, he walked over to the bushes undetected by his teammates didn't notice him leave but Mariam did. She ran out of the Dojo but felt an hand grasp her arm as she tried to run away but it was too strong and it pulled her back. "Spying on us again Mariam?" he inquired in a bored voice. "What if I am?" Mariam cockily retorted. "I was just asking Mariam" Kai tried to act cold and glare at the female saint shield but couldn't. He kept getting this weird feeling he'd never felt before, he'd always tried to fight it but now they were alone he couldn't and it was coming stronger than ever. He kept seeing Mariam in his dreams as well which was strange because he normally dreamt of being alone, dark storm clouds in the sky, in total darkness, dead flowers and no colour but when Mariam was in his dreams he saw the dark clouds being blown away and replaced by rainbows, many different flowers blooming, full of colour and tropical birds singing their praises for everyone to hear...  
  
[I heard a song bird, a seed came through the earth  
  
strangers holding hands, a crowd cheering in the stands  
  
I've already seen all the evidence  
  
it's obvious love's in the air again  
  
saw dark clouds blow, chased by rainbows  
  
saw two roses bloom just like me and you  
  
caught up in the magic i can't pretend it's obvious love's in the air again]  
  
Mariam looked at him curiously, he had his eyes locked on her but he seemed to be daydreaming. She took this time to see how well built he was, her eyes wondered all over his body. Kai finally snapped out of his daydream and noticed Mariam was looking at his well build muscular chest. The Saint Shields girl soon found out Kai was out of his trance and looked back into his eyes. eyes met Cinnamon eyes as they seemed to look into each other's souls, Mariam slowly moved towards Kai as she placed her lips firmly onto his. Kai was shocked 'Why is Mariam kissing me?!?!?!'  
  
Half of his mind said 'Push he away! Push her away now!!!'  
  
But the other half said 'Enjoy it. You two belong together, you love her and she loves you!'  
  
Kai chose to ignore the side that said 'push her away!' and held onto Mariam's waist as he returned the kiss. Both stood holding on to each other still in their sweet lip-lock, it was their first kiss and never to be forgotten...  
  
[There's no way to stop it, no way  
  
boy you and I  
  
are love in love you see  
  
that you and i , are love in love  
  
there's no way to stop it, no way  
  
boy you and i  
  
are love in love you see  
  
that you and i , are love in love]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, so this is my first Kai/Mariam. So if you like it review! If you hate it...still review!!!!!  
  
I only want constructive criticism though! 


	2. Chapter Two: Meetings at night

Hey! You guys seemed to want me to continue this so I did. Don't blame me if the characters are really OOC. I don't care XD.  
  
Go on flame me! I'll just set my mortal enemy on fire.  
  
Well here you are Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Train On A Track...  
  
"MARIAM! Mariam, snap out of it!" Ozuma glared angrily at the young female known as Mariam. "What?" Mariam glared back. She had been daydreaming ever since the day when she went to spy on the bladebreakers and got caught by Kai.... Then she kissed him.... The kiss. It was an amazing feeling having kissed the boy she was in love with, but it had been over a week and she hadn't seen so much as a flicker of the bladebreakers.  
  
"Mariam! This is the millionth time this week! What has gotten into you? Have you forgotten our mission to seal the four bit-beasts in the rock so they cannot be used for evil?" Ozuma shouted loudly. A tall boy, Dunga laughed haughtily at Mariam "I told you she was the weak link on this team, Ozuma. She couldn't bring back one bit-beast." That sent Mariam back to the real world from her dreams "Shut up you big oaf!" Mariam advanced to attack the male but was restrained by Ozuma. "Would you two stop bickering! It's doing my head in! We're supposed to be a team! And work together to seal the bits!" Ozuma Yelled.  
  
"Is that all you ever talk about Ozuma!?!?" Mariam Spat "The four bloody bit-beasts! I'm sick of it!" and with that she ran out of the saint shields hideout and into the night. Joseph went to follow his older sister but was stopped by Ozuma. "Leave her be Joseph" The leader of the saint shields told the youngest member. "But-" Joseph began "Leave her." Ozuma stated more firmly. Joseph gave up and the saint shields walked back inside to their hideout.  
  
"Stupid Dunga, Stupid Ozuma! Always annoying me. One day I swear I'll-" Mariam was muttering to herself. "First sign of madness you know" A voice came out from behind her. The only female saint Shield whizzed around. "What?" she spat, trying to see the figure but it was in the shadows. "First sign of madness, talking to yourself." The figure stated calmly. Mariam could see the person was grinning. The figure stepped out of the shadows and Mariam gasped. "Kai?!? What are you doing out this late?" Mariam asked, genuinely interested in why the bladebreaker was out so late. The young man ignored her question "Aren't you cold?" he asked with a hint of care in his voice. He walked up to her and put his jacket on her shoulders as she was only wearing her shorts and top. (you know that attire she wears?) Mariam was amazed the bladebreaker actually cared whether she was cold or not. "Thanks Kai but you didn't answer my question" "It's a free country. I can do what I want." He shrugged. "Why are YOU out here?" "It's a free county. I can do what I want" She cockily retorted grinning. "Or is it just because you're trying to steal my bit-beast now?" Kai replied looking totally serious. "What? No! It's Ozuma that wants all the bit-beasts sealed. I couldn't care less but the elders forced us too." Mariam Sighed. "I know you guys aren't going to use the bit-beasts for evil" "How can you be so sure?" Kai asked. "I don't know. I just am."  
  
Kai and Mariam then stood in silence for what seemed like eternity until...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well here's chapter two. I hope you like it. I'm sorry if it's not very good but my minds elsewhere cause I'm listening to D12 world (Which you gotta go buy! It's heavy!) and a mix cd my friend made me. It's really good so a big Thanx to ya Sean if your reading this!  
  
Anywayz Please R & R, even if you hated it and if you liked this chapter I'll be happy to update if you want me to!  
  
And BTW I need your opinion because I got 2 reviews asking if I could make this into a KaiMariamOzuma Triangle but I'm not sure. I think it's a cool idea but it's up to you. Personally I will make it end KaiMariam though! Well Email me @ MilkshakeMinx@aol.com, Review or both!  
  
L8ERZ!  
  
Luv  
  
~*~Chelsea~*~ 


	3. Chapter Three: Show Me Your Colours

Hey!  
  
This isn't supposed to be a real chapter, this is just here until I can think of some idea's cause I've got serious writers block! :( It sux.  
  
Flame me if you want, they will be used to set Natalie's (A bitch in my class) hair on fire! It need's to be cut.  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Thanx to my reviewers!  
  
Draco-and-Hermione22

Fire4Ice 

Kai/Ray 

True Busted Babe Thanx JoJo. Luv your new website layout btw. I signed the guestbook. (  
  
I got 3 e-mail's from readers. One who wants a love triangle between OzumaMariamKai and two that said they only want KaiMariam. 

So please tell me what you think!  
  


* * *

"Previously..." 

"Kai and Mariam then stood in silence for what seemed like eternity until..."

"Now On With the fic"  
  
//TEXT// is Kai talking to Dranzer. 

[[TEXT]] is Mariam talking to Sharkrash. "

* * *

Train On A Track

* * *

Mariam Stepped Forward and kissed Kai softly on the lips, it was the kind of kiss that wasn't full of passion, not full of lust. Just full of warmth and love...  
  
The young female, slowly stepped back from the warmth of the male blader.  
  
"Kai's P.O.V"  
  
I've got to stop her from kissing me.  
  
//Are you sure you want to master? Don't you like this girl?//  
  
No, I'm sure I don't like Mariam, At least I think I don't... I can't! Can I?  
  
//Anything is possible...//  
  
I can't! Love is for the weak. Loving her would make me...  
  
//Weak, but you know this isn't true master. Love can make a person stronger.//  
  
Whatever.  
  
//It's true, Kai//  
  
"End Kai's P.O.V"  
  
"Kai? Kai are you ok?" Mariam asked worried as she waved her hand in front of his eyes. "Hn." Kai finished his conversation with Dranzer, but was still unsure of his feelings towards the girl. "It's getting late. I'd better be getting back to Ozuma." Mariam sighed. She really didn't want to go back, not yet anyway. She wanted to stay with Kai just a bit longer... 

"Hn." Kai replied.

"Bye" Mariam handed him his jacket and turned to leave. 

"Bye" Kai said tonelessly.  
  
Mariam, was slowly walking back to the saint shields lair. She was freezing without Kai's jacket. She missed the scent of him even though it had only been 2 or 3 minutes. 

His jacket smelt of him...Cinnamon and winter...  


  
  
[You cast your spell over me  
Don't know where to turn to anymore  
I see your face  
Every morning when I wake up  
Every night when I go to bed]  
  
  
She could still faintly feel his lips against her's, the feeling sent her into pure ecstasy.

[You're here with me  
Somehow, don't know how  
I can feel you right now  
So close, so real  
Do, do-do, do-do  
Show me your colours  
Show me  
Show me your colours  
Show me  
Don't break this spell I'm in  
Please don't break my heart  
Show me  
Show me your colours, baby  
Tell me who you really are]  


  
  
She wasn't sure but she had a feeling Kai loved her as much as she loved him. She wished she could know for sure but he would never admit it especially in front of anybody.  
  
[I know you want what I want  
Far away, but still within our reach  
do you dare?  
Are you brave enough to show me  
what your heart really wants to]  
  
"Kai" she breathed. Just the sound of his name sent chills up her spine. She loved the way it rolled off her tongue.  
  
[I say your name to myself out loud  
Wanna have you all around  
Like a cover for the cold on the outside  
Making love in the candlelight  
Do, do-do, do-do  
Show me  
Show me your colours  
Show me  
Don't break this spell I'm in  
Please don't break my heart  
Show me  
Show me your colours, baby  
Tell me who you really are]  
  
She wished he would admit his feelings towards her. She was 100% sure she meant something to him but...  
  
[Baby  
Don't tell me I mean nothing  
After all you did  
Baby, don't you tell me  
Tell me I mean nothing  
Tell me I mean nothing to you  
Please show me now  
Show me  
Show me your colours  
Show me  
Don't break this spell I'm in  
Please don't break my heart  
Show me  
Show me your colours, baby  
Tell me who you really are  
Show me  
Show me your colours  
Show me  
Don't break this spell I'm in  
Please don't break my heart  
Show me  
Show me your colours, baby  
Tell me who you really are]  
  
She knew she wasn't allowed to have a relationship with Kai because she had to complete her mission. Sealing the four bit-beasts but she couldn't help the way she felt.  
  
[I'm not allowed to adore you  
The way you know I really want  
But I do  
Even though it's been a nightmare  
To pretend that it's all, alright  
It's not the easiest thing to avoid  
Damage is already done  
I'm in love  
With you]

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this! 

Ok, so it wasn't that good but please review anyway!  
  
A MUCH better chappie will be up soon!  
  
L8ERZ!  
  
Luv

Chelsea 

XxXxXxXxXxX 


	4. Chapter Four: Close Call

Ok, so I promised you a MUCH better chapter but I'm really running out of idea's. I might be starting another fanfic with my friend Truebustedbabe but she's starting to go off Beyblade and it will probably end up being Ray/Mariah which I don't really wanna do. So it may not happen. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you wanna help me by giving me idea's please do cause I'm really stuck at the moment. The refrences about Tyson and Max having a food fight are from Big Brother, which was really funny watching Marco run around with cake all over him. lol He should win it! Get Victor and Jason out!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai might be OOC this chapter so apologies!

As always flames will be used to...set Victor and Jason from big brother on fire!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol

I've decided to put lyrics i think are sweet or are to do with this fic at the start, don't know what made me get this idea but...............

_I, I'm really falling for you  
I, hate what you're putting me through  
What have you done to me now?  
I just can't sleep at night  
My bed is wet don't know how  
Will someone please turn out the light_

-Falling For You, Busted

Anyways enjoy this chapter!

* * *

{{TEXT}} is Kai talking to Dranzer.

[[TEXT]] is Mariam talking to Sharkrash. "

* * *

"LET IT RIP!!!" The sound of two blades filled the air as two beyblade came crashing into a red dish in an abandoned warehouse. "Come on Mariam! Concentrate!" A young boy with black hair scolded. "I am!" she growled back. "Shark Rash!" The young girls beyblade started to glow... "Vortex Ape!" another beyblade started to glow and a giant gorilla emerged out of it.  
  
The blue beyblade was soon overpowered and sent flying out of the beydish. "Mariam, that was terrible!" Ozuma said rudely. "If you want to complete the mission so we can return to the village we have to seal the four bit- beasts!" the black haired boy informed her. "Well maybe I don't want to complete our mission!" the young teenager spat at him and she ran out the door.

* * *

Mariam's POV

* * *

'How many times have I done that? Ozuma must be really pissed off at me at the moment.' The young girl smirked at this but then the smirk quickly turned to a look of sadness. 'even if we don't complete the mission we will have to return to our village at some time, I may never see Kai again, except on television.' The bluenette sighed as she walked futher down the road. It was getting really late now, about ten or eleven. The young girl shivered as she walked near the dock, she didn't have a jacket or a jumper so she could really feel the cold wind nip at her pale skin.  
  
"Well, well, well. What have we got here then?" a very big built man stepped out of a dark alley that smelt faintly of fish and stepped closer to Mariam. "Uhhh....." the teen slowly stepped back away from the man. "What are you doing out here at this time of night?" the man stepped forward and grabbed Mariam by the arm and pushed her into the alley. "Get off of me!" I shouted as loud as I could, I could smell Alcahol and smoke practically fill the entire air around me, he put his lips to mine forcefully to shut me up, he forced his tounge into my mouth, he tasted terribly of alcahol and cigarettes. I just wanted to be out of this alley, with anyone. Ozuma, Joseph, Dunga, Max.....Kai. I felt his hands go lower than my waist, tugging at my shorts as I struggled as hard as I could to get him off of me. Why couldn't I have stayed with Ozuma, Joseph and Dunga because even though I hate to admit it most of the time they are always their to protect me. There not here now. And why? Because I was stupid enough to go off near midnight in the dark alone. The guy had succeded at pulling down my shorts and was now attempting to pull down my underwear which he seemed to find difficult because he was so drunk I kicked and struggled against him, hoping to get away from him. Hoping to get out of this alley. I was really scared now. I couldn't lose my virginity to this guy, I just couldn't! At one last hope that someone would hear me, I pulled away from his forceful so called 'kiss' and I screamed. I screamed like I had never done before.

* * *

Kai's POV

* * *

I was out near the dock training, it was about ten or eleven but I didn't really care, I wasn't tired. I tried training today but the whole outside of the dojo was covered in cake, coke, lemonade and various other foods and drinks that unfortunately myself and Ray had to clean up, Tyson and Max decided it would be fun to start a food fight which they also thought would be fun to let everyone else clean up. I'll make sure they get a suitable punishment though. That will start at 4:30am tomorrow. I got ready to launch Dranzer just before I heard a loud scream coming from an alley. I immediately ran, with Dranzer in hand to wear I heard the scream  
  
Dranzer what is itI asked my bit.  
  
The young girl, Mariam is in trouble master.I heard my bit-beast reply.  
  
Hearing this made me run faster until I came to the mouth of the alley, I saw a fat, nearly bald man holding Mariam with a tight hold against the wall.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Kai rushed forward and pushed the guy off Mariam, he immediately toppled to the floor.  
  
"Hey you! If you want your own girl go find one yourself!" the man shouted at Kai. "And what makes you think this girl is yours?" Kai spat back icily. Kai stood to face the guy, Dranzer flying towards the man on the floor, cutting his left cheek and then flying with ease straight back into Kai's hand. "Do you want me to rip up more than your cheek because I can arrange that, no problem." Kai said, his voice covered with haterid. The guy seemed to come to his senses, muttering apologies and rushing out of the alley. Mariam immediately ran into the arms of Kai, sobbing uncontrollably. Kai was feeling a bit uncomfortable since he just noticed Mariam was only in her t-shirt and underwear but he wrapped his arms around her none the less. "Are you okay?" kai asked softly, unlike his normal tone of voice. The teen nodded slowly but then looked down and blushed seeing as she was only in her underwear and t-shirt she quickly put her shorts on, then turned to Kai. "Thank you sooo much, Kai" she looked up at him. he could still see the faint blush on her cheeks. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't of turned up" she lent forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek, now it was Kai's turn to blush. Courage filling him up inside he slowly bent down and kissed Mariam full on the lips, she gladly accepted and wrapped her arms around kai's neck, depening the kiss. Kai's arms found their way to her waist and held onto her possesivly. "Mariam," Kai muttered regrettably breaking the kiss. "It's late, c'mon I'll walk you home" Mariam nodded, still holding onto Kai walked with him back to the warehouse with kai's arm wrapped snugly around her small frame.

* * *

The large doors of the warehouse came into view as Mariam turned to face Kai, kissing him on the lips again. "I'll see you later, and thanks again Kai." He hugged the girl and then asked her again if she was alright "I'm fine honestly Kai" she smiled at him before turning to the big doors of the abandoned warehouse and going in............  
  
Ok, so this chapter probably seriously sucked but please help me!!!!!!!! Give me some idea's!!!!!! I don't know what you want to happen but if you tell me I can write it and then you can review! See you get the easy choice! Reviewing! Well if you've enjoyed this chapter or if you hated it either way please review!  
  
L8ERZ!  
  
Luv

Chelsea xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	5. Chapter Five: Found Out

I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated this in ages but I was on holiday and I started 2 new fanfics, One is a School Of Rock fic and the other is another Beyblade fic.

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_'Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her  
Love ...I'm in love' _

-Counting Crows, Accidently In Love

* * *

"Mariam..." a voice in the shadows spoke softly to itself as the figure watched the teen walk into the big warehouse.

* * *

Mariam stepped into the large warehouse noticing only her brother was inside; she walked over to the younger boy who was sitting on a wooden crate, reading a magazine that.

"Where've you been, sis?" he asked the older girl looking up from his magazine.

"I just went for a walk." Mariam said shrugging, "Where are Ozuma and Dunga?"

"I think they went to spy on the blade breakers but that was a while ago so they should be back soon." Joseph replied turning his attention back to his magazine.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Mariam asked

Joseph shrugged and replied, "Didn't feel like going out"

The big doors of the warehouse opened wide and in came Ozuma and Dunga.

"Hey guys, find out anything?" Joseph asked looking up.

"Nah, they were all inside pigging out" Dunga replied crossing his arms "but Kai wasn't there, probably out somewhere trying to get Dranzer taken. Alone he's an easy target."

"I wouldn't underestimate Kai, Dunga." Mariam said looking him straight in the eye.

"And why do you say that Mariam?" Ozuma asked the bluenette.

"Cause, he's a strong blader, you've seen him training, he never gives up and that's good in a blader." Mariam replied looking Ozuma straight in the eye.

"Whatever, when we next challenge the blade breakers and he still has his bit-beast I'll consider believing you." he turned and walked into his room.

Mariam emitted a low growl and stalked into Ozuma's room.

"Go away Mariam" his voice sounded just before she was about to close the door.

"No, make me" Mariam replied stubbornly, she noticed Ozuma was standing in the middle of the room, his blade spinning around his feet.

Ozuma turned around to face Mariam, looking her straight in the eye, and caught his blade as it flew up to meet his hand.

"How long were you planning to hide it then?" Ozuma replied still looking Mariam straight in the eye.

"Keep what?" Mariam said,

_He couldn't know, could he? Oh damn, damn, damn! _She thought to herself.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about Mariam" he replied, looking deadly serious.

_What should I do? I can't tell him...can I? No! Of course I can't.... _she thought to her again.

"Well would you like me to refresh your memory?" Ozuma asked, still looking Mariam in the eye, "

[[Mariam, this is getting ridiculous! Just tell him!]] Shark Rash told her master.

[[Shark Rash I can't! and don't ask why!]] Mariam replied, sensing her bit was going to ask why.

"You were walking towards the Warehouse, remember? Then you turned around and who else but Kai Hiwatari was standing behind you, do you remember now or do you want me to go on?" Ozuma said glaring at the girl.

"Ok! I know what you're talking about but if you know there's no need for me to explain to you."

"Fine. Don't" Ozuma said crossing his arms.

"Ozuma, I'm sorry but-" Mariam began.

"You know what Mariam, forget it. If you want to go flaunting yourself to boys then go, but you can explain to the elders why we don't have the four sacred bit-beasts" Ozuma said harshly.

Mariam could feel tears starting to prickle her eyes. She tried her best to hold them back that was the first sign of weakness; crying and she didn't want Ozuma to think she was weak.

"Fine! You know what? I don't care anymore!" Mariam shouted and with that she turned on her heel and walked straight out of Ozuma's room and into her own.

_She doesn't belong with Kai, can't she see that. She deserves someone else. _Ozuma glared at the spot where Mariam had been standing.

* * *

Ok, this is a short chapter again, but I think I will be able to update more often if the chapters are shorter but you want them longer then you'll have to wait longer because it will take longer, lol.

Well I've got to go get ready for my cousins party, she's only gonna be 4! Bless. I got her a Tinkerbell doll.

Lots Of Love!

Chelsea xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
